


Are We Friends?

by yeolie



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, bts scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolie/pseuds/yeolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't friends, or lovers, just stuck somewhere in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sat behind the glass divider at Sukira radio station working away on your laptop while the BTS members were busy doing a live interview with the show’s host. Their manager hovered around you watching them, feeling anxious that they might say something unprofessional or downright stupid while being on the air. You chuckled softly at his pacing, “Sunbae, will you stop being so nervous, they’ve done hundreds of interviews like this before, they won’t say anything inappropriate.” Their manager just gave you a soft “hmm” and then continued to pace. You just shook your head with a smile and brought your attention back to your laptop screen.

Almost 2 years ago, you flew halfway across the globe to work as part of BTS’ crew — your major role was to come up with choreography for the songs off their albums but you also worked as part of their styling team. Since you were headhunted by their company from an early age, you were only 19 when you came to Korea — now, being 21, you had gotten close to the members and the rest of their team. Aside from working a steady job with an idol group you were working towards getting your undergrad degree, and you took part-time classes online. When you weren’t busy chasing around the boys, you were hustling to get studying done in between dance practices and backstage at shows the boys were performing at. All the members knew you worked hard to keep up their appearances in the public eye, while also making a life for yourself.

You had your headphones in one ear so you didn’t hear clearly when someone called you from a distance. The second time you heard your name, you looked up to see one of the radio station employees, a woman, calling you from the door of the studio room. She waved you to come over and you raised an eyebrow, wondering what she could possibly want. Curiosity stirring, you shut your laptop and placed it in your bag and got up to stride over to where she was standing. You had learned Korean during your high school years, and aside from English it was the only other language you knew. “Yes, you called me over?”, you asked politely to the young woman. She smiled softly, “the host wants to speak with you.” You tensed up, “Me?”, you inquired?. She stepped aside to let you into the studio, “Yeah, head on in.”

You walked into the radio station studio and the boys looked in your direction, “Ah, look who it is”, said Taehyung happily while giving you his box smile. You glanced around the room to see where everyone was sitting — Jimin, Namjoon, and Jungkook were seated on one side of the table and on the other side was Taehyung, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jin. “Come on in,” the host waved you in. You took an empty seat between Hoseok and Jimin, which was at the complete opposite of the table where the host was sitting. You smiled at the members, “So what’s this about, huh? Aren’t you guys still on the air?”, you asked. “We are,” said the host, “but you came up in the discussion and the members suggested we call you in and get a chance to talk to you as well. They were all complimenting your work with them.” You laughed, “Ah, really? Compliments you say?” you say while smirking. “That’s the first i’m hearing of that.” Your teasing seemed to work up the members all at once. “HEY now, we compliment you all the time!!” Hoseok said defensively, with all the other members nodding in agreement, except for Yoongi. You ignored his disinvolvement but still laughed, “You guys are too easy,” you say honestly, referring to their reactions to your teasing.

The host focused his attention back at you, “The members were telling our listeners and me about the work you do with them, do you have any stories to share with us?”, he asked eagerly. “Please don’t share anything embarrassing…”, Jin warned jokingly. You thought for a second, nervous since all the attention was on you, and you weren’t used to this, “Umm…..yeah sure, i’ve got a good story,” you said while reminiscing. “Oh man, I can’t wait to hear this!”, said Taehyung, clapping his hands. “So when I first met the members, their manager had me do individual practice sessions with each of them so I could get to know their dancing style a little better…”, you began. “OH NO, NOT THIS STORY! WHY OUT OF ALL STORIES DID YOU HAVE TO PICK THIS ONE?!?!”, Taehyung exclaimed, practically jumping out of his seat. “Shut up, V, I haven’t even heard this, it must be good” Jimin said, shushing him.

Chuckling, you continued, “Right so, I did a practice session with each member and it all went fine and well, until the last dance practice, which was with V.” Taehyung was beginning to blush covering his face with his hands, mouthing ‘oh no’, so you continued, “So, I was waiting in the practice room when V walks in, and he walks right up to me and without even saying hi he asks me one question: have you heard Cypher Pt. 3?.” You hear a roar of laughter from the other members and the host exclaims, “I guess its true then, V, you really are Cypher’s biggest fan!”, he laughed at the member and you sent Taehyung a smirk and then you continued, “I told V that I hadn’t listened to that album yet, so he immediately takes out his phone and was about to play the song when I told him to wait. He asked me what was wrong, and I said that I had a special talent for memorizing lyrics perfectly after hearing a song for the first time. And of course V denied that it wasn’t possible since his hyungs rapped really fast, and I wouldn’t be able to catch on. So I let him play the song and after I listened to it, I stood there and rapped the entire song back to him, while V stood just staring at me, completely surprised.” At this point all the members, even Yoongi, and the host were laughing at my story.

“Wait, so you can really rap all of Cypher Pt.3?”, asked the host, impressed by your special talent. “Yeah, well… I’ve forgotten some of lyrics now since I haven’t listened to it for a while but yeah, I probably still could if I read the lyrics off my phone,” you explained. Namjoon spoke up, “you should rap it while we’re on the air, that would be so cool!”. All the other members and the host agreed , shaking their heads, except for Yoongi, who instantly went from content to annoyed. Looking straight at the host you said, “I would rap for you but I can tell you that even without looking at Yoongi he’s shaking his head from disapproval and I wouldn’t want him to die from second-hand embarrassment.” The members all let out groans, and Yoongi rolled his eyes at your recent comment, “Come on, just rap a bit for us pleassseeeee?” asked Jungkook innocently.

You shifted your gaze from the maknae to Yoongi who just stared at you blankly, “Go ahead, I don’t care”, he said shrugging. For some reason, you felt as though he was angry with you — you could tell by the way he was hunched over leaning on the table, trying to play it cool.

“Alright,” you say, still looking in his direction, “I’ll just do Hoseok’s verse.” Hoseok gave you the biggest smile, seeming pleased, as you headed over to the mic and stuck on the headphones. “She’s actually very good,” Taehyung mentioned to the host.

The host played the instrumental version of the track — Namjoon helped you out by rapping his part, allowing you to ease into the next verse. You pulled it off effortlessly, and all the members and the host seemed extremely impressed. “Wowww,” said the host, “They should put you on their next album,” you accepted his compliment and waved him off by shaking your head. You came back to take your seat at the table, noticing no change in Yoongi’s attitude. His irritated look was beginning to tick you off, so you decided to talk to him after the show. You spent a little while longer in the studio taking part in the conversation the host was having with the boys, but then soon you excused yourself and took your seat back on the other side of the glass divider, getting back to your uni work.

The live show went on for a bit longer after you left and soon the boys walked out chatting amongst themselves. Jimin came out first, “I’m hungry, can we go get food?” he asked his manager. “Sure, we will on the way back.” Jimin gave him a satisfied smile and proceeded to grab his coat. The rest of the members wrapped up in their winter clothing, slowly emptying out of the building, heading to the parking lot. Yoongi was the last one to walk out of the studio and he was the one you were waiting for. Having packed up all your belongings, you walked over to him while he was slipping on his coat. “hey, are you alright?”, you asked consciously. “Hmm”, was all he said in reply. “Are you sure… it didn’t seem like…”, you began when he interrupted, “Jeez, I’m fine, stop pestering me, let’s just go.” His tone and cold words stung you. He had zipped up his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck while walking away from you, heading towards the exit.

You stood unmoved trying to collect your thoughts. You admitted to yourself that you and Yoongi hadn’t been close friends from the beginning, but you couldn’t put your finger on what you had done wrong for him to act this way. He usually minded his own business, worked with you professionally really well, and you tried your best not to ask one too many questions. But his reaction to your questions was uncalled for. His words started to make you more angry now, and you huffed, shrugging on your backpack, and heading out to the car.

Yoongi and you weren’t friends, but this wasn’t over yet. If he can act cold, so can you.

~


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi huffed while walking out the studio, he felt a twinge of guilt for telling you off and he didn’t understand why you seemed to get under his skin so much. Since the first day you walked into the dance practice studio with his manager, he knew you would be trouble. Yoongi had mentally decided the moment you introduced yourself to him and the rest of the members that he wouldn’t take the time to get close to you — it was unnecessary, you were just a crew member, no different from any other individual working under the BigHit company label as an employee. But the longer you stuck around, the more dance practices and car trips to music shows you took with the members, the harder Yoongi found it to keep up his nonchalant, ‘i don’t care’ attitude.

Yoongi waited by the elevator as you walked out of the Sukira studio with your head down, eyes glued to your phone. You came to stand by the elevator, making sure to leave a considerable amount of distance between yourself and Yoongi. The elevator sounded and the doors opened, Yoongi walked in with you heading in after him. He made no attempt to make conversation, just pressed the button and waited for the doors to close. Your phone kept buzzing as your long-distance boyfriend, from back home, was messaging you, trying to find out why you hadn’t replied to his messages for a while. Yoongi, who stood as far away from you as possible in the elevator, noticed your phone vibrating constantly and he looked over to see you typing away messages to someone he couldn’t see the name of. You felt his eyes on you so you positioned your body so your back was to him.

When the elevator finally reached the parking garage level, Yoongi walked out quickly, heading over to the cars where the rest of the members had already piled into. The members and the crew had distributed themselves among 3 cars. Yoongi got into one of the cars with Jin, Jimin, and Taehyung. There was one seat left, and Taehyung called you out, “Hurry up and get in, it’s cold. What are you waiting for?”, he motioned towards you. Yoongi was already settled in his seat and you hesitated to take the spot next to him in the car. “Um, I’m going to ride back in the other car, Hoseok said he needed to tell me something anyway,” you lied easily. You weren’t going to spend 2 hours in a car sitting next to Yoongi when he was acting this way. As you turned to walk towards the other vehicle, you met Yoongi’s gaze for a split second, which held, what you assumed, was regret. Maybe your eyes had fooled you — Yoongi? Looking regretful? That’s not possible.

The ride back to the company building was better since Hoseok and Jungkook had been able to lighten your mood in the car. Namjoon had instantly fallen asleep so the 3 of you had chit-chatted quietly for about an hour, and then soon you had dozed off aswell, tired from the days events. You didn’t notice when the car had stopped moving and was stirred back to consciousness when Hoseok was shaking you awake. “Hey, wake up, we’re here.” he whispered softly while nudging you. You straightened up and stretched, shuffling out of the car and heading into the building shivering from the cold December wind.

You remembered you had forgotten your shoes in the practice room so you slowly headed up. “Ughh, we didn’t even stop to get food, and IM STARVING,” Jimin groaned trailing behind you. You chuckled softly, still feel shaken up, “I’m heading home, you can come with me and we can stop for some fast food,” you suggested. “Only if you’re paying,” Jimin said hopefully. You shoved him softly, “You’re so cheap, you know — always making me pay for your food!”. He giggled like a girl and stuck his hands up in surrender, “Fine, fine, I promise to get the next one!”. You gave a satisfied nod, “If you don’t stay true to your word, I’m never taking you out for a meal again, then you can go whine to your hyungs.” Jimin happily skipped into the practice room, waiting for you to grab your shoes, and then following you back out. He acted like such a puppy sometimes, you forgot that you two were the same age.

As Jimin and you were leaving, you noticed Yoongi standing in the building lobby. Great, just great, you thought. You were hoping to avoid Yoongi until tomorrow and your luck wasn’t showing itself right now. “Where are you going, it’s already so late?”, Yoongi questioned Jimin like an older brother. “We’re going to grab something to eat, I’ll be back soon,” Jimin grabbed your arm, pulling you toward the exit, to avoid anymore questioning from Yoongi. Thankful for Jimin’s inpatient behaviour, you quickly ducked out behind him.

After getting some food to eat, you waved goodbye to Jimin while you headed back to your apartment. Jimin had offered to walk you back all the way, concerned for your safety since it was dark, but you refused, letting him know that your place wasn’t far from the restaurant and that you would be fine. You soon reached your apartment, shoving the door open and tossing your coat and beanie aside, you headed to the kitchen and made a cup of tea, feeling completely exhausted from the day. As you sat in bed drinking your tea, still unchanged, you tried to get your thoughts in order but the only thing on your mind was Yoongi. This is ridiculous, you thought. Who does he think he is anyway? I’ve never gotten in his way and all he does is piss me off with his stupid attitude. Your thoughts drifted around the blond-haired boy a little while longer, before you drifted off to sleep.

———————

You awoke to your phone ringing and you groaned while rubbing your eyes, trying to wake up. “Jeez, who keeps calling…”, you muttered to yourself as you shuffled around your apartment trying to locate your phone. You finally found your phone, which was still in your coat pocket from the night before, and saw Hoseok’s name flashing as you pulled it out. “WHERE ARE YOU?! All the boys are here and we’re waiting for practice to start,” Hoseok asked, worry filling his voice. You cursed under your breath as you noticed the time on the clock, it was half past 10, and you remembered you had scheduled practice for 10am for that day. “Shit, I overslept… Can you just tell everyone that i’ll be there in half an hour,” you panicked into the phone. “Alright, hurry because I can’t stall for long,” You and Hoseok exchanged a few more things over the phone before you shut it off and and ran to the shower.

When you finally reached the practice room, 35 minutes later, you noticed the boys lounging around, “Finally, look who decided to show up,” Yoongi said annoyed by your tardiness. So his attitude hadn’t changed from the night before, you sighed disappointed. “Sorry, so sorry guys, let’s just start practice,” you say.

After practice, the members cleared out of the practice room, and their manager came in. “Hey, I was looking for you,” he greeted you. “What for sunbae?”, you asked. “Remember that pile of documents I emailed you? The ones from the company board?”, he asked. “Oh yeah! I think I left them in the studio,” you explained. “Do you mind just signing them and then getting them back to me as soon as possible, I need to send them to the CEO.” “Sure sunbae, I’ll head over to the studio in a bit and then I’ll get them to you after lunch.” Their manager thanked you and then left the room. You grabbed your backpack and headed to the recording studio where you recalled to have left the company documents.

Since the recording studio had a printer, you had printed the documents there the previous week, and forgotten them there subconsciously. The studio was on the 4th floor, and you were on the 6th, so you took the stairs down 2 at a time. You pushed open the door, and sitting in the chair in front of the computer was none other than Yoongi.

You froze for a second, then without a word crossed the room and began picking through the files that were in a messy pile around the printer. “What are you looking for?,” Yoongi’s voice filled the room. “I left some documents in here last week, I need to give them to your manager, and I can’t find them,” you say without emotion in your voice. “Well I didn’t move anything so…,” he began when you interrupted him, “I didn’t say you did in the first place.”

“Why are you acting like that?” his voice strained.

“I’m not acting like anything, just go back to your work, Yoongi,” you tried to ignore him.

He got out of his chair and pulled you around to face him by your arm, “Stop being an asshole, its rude.” he stated still holding your arm.

“ME? Being an ASSHOLE?!,” you raised your voice while pulling your arm away from his grasp. “You’re the one who has been being rude since yesterday!”

He took a step back, “I wasn’t being rude… I was just having a bad day,” he said looking away from your angry eyes.

“I asked you yesterday Yoongi, if you were alright, and you told me off. If you didn’t want to tell me what was bothering you that’s fine, but that doesn’t mean you can act irritated and show attitude,” you let out what was on your mind.

He was quiet for a second, and before he could speak you softened your voice and asked, “Why didn’t you just talk to me when I asked you, we could have avoided all this.”

This time he slightly turned away from you and hesitated, “…I don’t know,” he said.

You sighed, “Yoongi, I get that we’re not very good friends, even though we’ve been working together for the past 2 years, you can talk to me if something is on your mind,” you tell him honestly. He didn’t say anything, his face was still turned away from your gaze and he was looking at the floor, hands shoved into his pockets.

You turned back around, shifted around a couple more papers before you found the documents you were looking for. Grabbing the papers you headed to the door, before slipping out you left him with one final thought, “I know you’ve been avoiding getting to know me since we met, don’t think you have me fooled Yoongi, but like I said, I’m willing to listen if you’re willing to talk.” And with that you walked out, leaving Yoongi standing in the same spot with your voice still ringing in his ears.

~


	3. Chapter 3

A week had gone by and Yoongi could still hear your voice repeating itself in his head ’…if you’re willing to talk, I’m willing to listen.’ Yoongi wanted to talk to someone about what was going through his head; he was going to go to Taehyung first but then decided against it, he knew how close you and Tae were and knowing Tae, he can’t keep his mouth shut. So he approached Hoseok instead.

Yoongi sat on the edge of his bed clutching the sheets as he explained what had happened between you and him at the studio. Hoseok listened patiently, waiting for his hyung to finish. He would occasionally nod his head or let out a soft ‘hmm’, but didn’t say a word.

When Yoongi was done getting all his thoughts out, Hoseok who was sitting on the armrest of a chair across from him looked down at his feet and sighed. “Yoongi hyung, I think the harder you try to ignore her, the stronger your feelings become,” Hoseok explained.

“So should I just go talk to her?” Yoongi asked the other member. “I think you should, but I would advise you to keep your feelings under control… I can see that by what you just told me that you like her…”, Hoseok trailed. “I do not!”, Yoongi stood up defensively.

“Don’t try to bullshit me, Yoongi hyung. Sit your ass down.” Yoongi still glaring at his friend because of his previous response stood standing.

“Yoongi hyung, you’ve avoided her for a week, even during practice, stop being immature and face her. She said herself that she’s willing to talk to you. And I’m not saying go ask her out, all I’m saying is try to get on good terms with her so you two can stop getting at each other’s throats all the time,” Hoseok thoroughly made his point.

Yoongi let out an exhausted sigh. And when he looked up he saw Hoseok shifting uncomfortably where he was perched on the arm of the chair. “Do you have anything else to say?” He asked, noticing his uncertainty in his composure.

Hoseok stood, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on, “Yeah,” he replied. “Don’t tell her your romantic feelings… She, uh… She’s with someone already, and if you do it will make things more complicated than they already are.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened at this comment, ”Wait!“, he got up to follow Hoseok to the door of his dorm. "Who’s she with?”

Hoseok was already pulling open the entrance door as he slipped out, “It’s not my place to tell you,” he said walking away slowly. “If she chooses to tell you then great, otherwise, I would be careful.” And with that final comment, Hoseok was gone, leaving Yoongi once again, to his thoughts.

————

You ran around your apartment trying to get your things together. It was 5:30pm and you had to catch your flight in 4 hours, and still had to finish packing. You were flying back home for a week to write your final exams for the semester before the Christmas break.

As you pulled some clothes out of your dresser, Taehyung, who was sprawled across your bed on his stomach, clutching your stuffed lion to his chest whined, “Do you have to go?”

“Yes, Tae, I have write to my finals, but it’s only a week”, you tried to soothe him. “But who am I supposed to do my Christmas shopping with?”, he asked, continuing pout.

“That’s just it, you’re not going to do your shopping with out me. When I get back we’ll go together ok? Until then make a list of everything you want to get for the boys and anyone else and then we’ll go as soon as I get back,” you say while folding a sweater and shoving it into your suitcase. “Oh, and I swear, Tae, if you go shopping without me, I will kill you… Literally.”

He gave you an evil grin and then giggled. “Fine, but can you bring me back those caramel candies like you did last time?” He asked getting up into a sitting position.

“Sure,” you smiled and pulled out more clothes from your dresser and tossed them in Tae’s direction for him to fold.

An hour later, after more folding and packing and Tae invading your fridge for food, you had finally gotten all your stuff together and were ready to go. “Alright, Tae, my cab is waiting downstairs, I gotta head out!” you called to him.

He stuck his head out of the kitchen, “What already?! I can just ask Jin hyung to drive you, let me just call him…,” he said while pulling out his phone.

“No, Tae, it’s okay, you guys have to go get ready for that awards show in a couple hours anyway, and Jin won’t be able to drive there and back and get ready in time. I can get there fine on my own,” you explain.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, “Ahh, jeez, okay let me help you with your bags.”

Tae helped you get your bags into the trunk of the cab, and he hugged you tight, pecking the top of your head, since he towered over you. As the cab drove away, you looked back to wave to Tae who was wearing a sad smile as he waved back.

—————————

Tae was sitting in a dressing room chair as a stylist worked on his hair when he got a text from you. Just boarded my flight, ill msg you when I land. good luck at the awards show, have fun!! x

Tae smiled down at his phone and sent you a reassuring reply. He turned his head to Hoseok who was seated in the dressing chair next to him and said, “She’s on her flight now.”

Hoseok nodded, “Okay, i’ll shoot her a text as well.” Yoongi who was hovering nearby interjected, “Who’s on their flight?” he asked. Hoseok’s eyes flickered to Yoongi who was standing behind his chair now.

Hoseok looked at him for a second before replying with your name.

————————

You were all settled in your seat on the plane, and had pulled out a textbook to do some last minute studying when your phone vibrated. Yoongi’s name flashed across the screen above a text, and your heart, which had seemed devoid for the past week, filled with anticipation. His message read, We need to talk when you get back.

It was the last message you read on your phone before your flight took off.

~


	4. Chapter 4

“OH. MY. GOD,” Taehyung stopped mid-step in the BigHit practice room to stare at you as you walked in. Your flight back to Korea had come in pretty late last night and you had messaged your best friend that you got back to your apartment just fine. Tae had called you as soon as he got your text asking if he could come over - even though it had only been a week since you left he insisted that he had a lot to catch you up to speed to, but you had turned him down. You had a surprise for him but you told him that you would meet him at individual practice the next day. He was about to create a fuss from your refusal to see him but when you mentioned you had a surprise he managed settled down.

Ever since you moved to Korea to work for the BigHit label as a choreographer you had never changed your hair colour, no matter how many times Tae insisted and tried to convince you, you didn’t listen. Now as you walked in to the dance studio your best friend stood gasping at your new look. You had gone from a deep chocolate brown to a silvery lilac shade of hair colour.

“Hello to you too,” you laughed at your friend who walked over to embrace you. “AHHH, best surprise ever! I love it,” Tae commented on your new appearance. You smiled in response and hugged him back, “I knew you would.”

After practice, Tae and you had headed out to grab lunch, and on the way you had called Hoseok to join you at the sandwich place you loved that was down the street from the company building. Hoseok met up with the 2 of you soon after your invite and after more welcome back hugs the 3 of you sat by the window in the little sandwich shop munching on your meals.

“So,” Hoseok looked up from his food, “have you let the other members know you’re back yet?”.

“Not yet, we don’t have any more big practices scheduled until the New Year anyways, so I thought I would just shoot each of them a text and then meet up with them at the company Christmas party next week,” you replied.

“Oh crap, that’s next week?”, Tae interjected.

“Yeah,” you replied while taking in another bite of your sandwich. “And I still need to finish up my shopping and find something to wear.”

“You can wear what you always do,” Tae commented.

At this Hoseok wacked him on the side of head to which Tae frowned and groaned in pain. “Don’t be stupid, it’s a Christmas party, she can’t show up in jeans or sweats,” Hoseok tried to make Tae, who was rubbing his head, understand.

“Ah, you guys, don’t worry, I’ll find something. You losers are lucky you have stylists who clean you up,” you laughed finishing up your sandwich.

“Don’t worry, I can do your hair and makeup for the party,” said Tae, giving you a box smile.

“NOOoo way, i still remember what you guys did to Yoongi, trying to make him look all pretty,” you rolled your eyes remembering the members horrible attempt at makeup.

“Speaking of Yoongi hyung, he’s been asking about you,” Hoseok said softly looking at you.

Your expression changed to being more solemn as you replied with a Hmm, “I guess I’ll just see him at the party then.”

———————

Tae and you had gone Christmas shopping over the weekend. You had done some shopping while you were back home after you finished your finals, so you just had a little more left to do. While everything felt last minute, you enjoyed the hustle that came with the holidays. You had asked Tae who would be at the party on Thursday night, and he had replied that since it was a company party, all of the artists signed under the BigHit label were invited, including their managerial and staff team. Most people had RSVP’d already but Tae said that he heard some members had other commitments for the night so some would not be attending.

After hearing this from your friend, you wondered whether Yoongi would be there, but feeling too shy you didn’t ask Tae. You also didn’t know where the rest of the members would be the day after the party, so you decided to leave the gifts you had picked out for them someplace you knew they would find it.

———————

The next night you had called one of your girl friends over, who also worked for the label as a stylist for the same k-idol group as you, so the two of you could get ready for the party together. It didn’t take you very long to do do your hair, make up and get dressed and you soon slipped on a pair of your favourite dress shoes and headed to the party.

BigHit had held the occasion in an upscale hotel, sparing no expense on decorations, food, and drinks. Because many of the label artists were arriving at the same location, security lurked everywhere close to the site of the party. You had shown your invite at the front desk and was lead by a short statured woman with long dark hair to the hall where everyone was gathered. As you got closer, you could hear music spilling out from the hall doors, and your heart beat began to quicken.

You hadn’t thought of what you were going to say to Yoongi, remembering his last message to you before you left, your mind went through all the possible things that the blonde-haired boy might have to say.

The lady from the front desk pointed to the door, letting you know where to enter. You hesitated but gave her a quick thank you and walked in.

You spotted the boys standing off to one side of the room talking amongst some other k-idols, when you heard your name being called in excitement. You noticed a happy Jimin meeting you halfway for a hug and bringing you over to join the rest of the members.

You had to admit, the stylists always did a good job dressing up the group of boys you worked with, as you noticed their suits and shiny shoes. You gave your greetings to their manager and other staff members working your way through the crowd when your eyes landed on the certain individual who you had been preparing yourself to face. You felt nervous and you didn’t understand why, it wasn’t like you were going to meet him for the first time.

Yoongi stood talking to another artist when his eyes diverted attention from the man’s face to notice you walking over to him. He excused himself and met you halfway stopping a few feet away from you.

“Hey,” you managed to find your voice. He nodded in response.

“How are you?”, he asked calmly, sliding his hands into the pockets of his dress pants.

“I’m alright. What about you?” you replied. This felt weird, you weren’t used to exchanging pleasantries with Yoongi. Since the day you met, he would respond to your questions with shrugs or one word answers. And now with the sudden change in conversation, your mind worked hard to comprehend how you felt.

“Listen, I…,” he began when Jungkook appeared out of nowhere, “Yoongi hyung, you have to try the mini pastries they are serving, they’re soo good!”, he said getting in between the two of you to offer Yoongi a bite of the pastry he was holding. Leave it to Jungkook to master the art of bad timing.

“Not now, Jungkook,” Yoongi waved him off. Jungkook pouted at his hyung’s annoyance and then turned to spot Jimin and Tae raiding the food table, giggling as he doddled off to join them. You chuckled under your breath.

“Sorry, I was trying to say, that I wanted to talk to you,” Yoongi completed his thought from before.

“Okay, what about?”, you asked, biting your bottom lip.

“Well…Hoseok said that I should apologize for whatever misunderstandings that have come between us,” he said.

You stood unmoved, as your breath caught in your throat. You couldn’t believe what he just said. After 2 years of avoiding you, making snarky and sarcastic comments, telling you off, and being a downright ass, you couldn’t believe that Yoongi was apologizing because Hoseok told him to. You felt your body growing stiff with anger, but kept a straight face.

“I don’t accept your apology,” you say simply to the boy standing in front of you.

“What?! Why?!”, his face filled with concern.

“Because after the way you have treated me, you decide you’re going to apologize because Hoseok told you to?! Do you really think I’m stupid enough to believe that’s an apology?”, your voice dripped from dissatisfaction. “I can’t believe I actually expected you to say something decent for once in my life, Yoongi,” you scoffed.

You turned to walk away from him while thinking, What a waste of time. You heard Yoongi call after you, “Wait, that’s not what I…,” he said catching up to your pace.

You turned abruptly, facing him, inches from his face., “Save it, Yoongi. I don’t want to hear anything else you have to say.” And with that you stalked off in the other direction, heading outside. You needed some fresh air. Why did Yoongi, out all of people seem to get under your skin so much? You mind was whirling, you heard someone calling your name in the distance which made you walk faster. You needed to get out, your breath starting to come off short.

You pushed open the doors and was hit with the cold December air. You mentally slapped yourself for forgetting your coat inside, but you refused to turn around. This is not what you imagined what would happen. All you ever wanted was to get along with Yoongi, all this back and forth was starting to make you numb.

After a few minutes of standing in the below zero weather you seemed to calm down your nerves. As much as you wanted to leave the party, not feeling in the mood anymore, you felt bad about leaving Tae and the other members. This was, after all, a company occasion and you didn’t want to look bad, and you knew you would regret it if you left your friends without even a goodbye. So you closed your eyes and took one last deep breath before turning to head back in.

For now, you would go back to the party and rejoin your friends and your on-going struggle with a problematic Yoongi will have to, once again, wait.

~


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of the night you did your best to try to avoid Yoongi. But you had to admire his persistence, he was determined to talk to you. No matter how hard he tried to hide his emotions, right now, at this party, he wasn’t exhibiting his skills so well - you could read him like a book. Worry shone through his eyes the second you walked back into the party, looking calm and collected. He first attempted to approach you directly, but when you gave him the cold shoulder and turned away he tried getting one of his members to bring you over to him, asking them as politely as he could muster.

In the end, it was Hoseok who carried the final message to him, “Hyung, she’s upset right now, just leave her be for the time being.”

“But… but, I need to explain… I didn’t mean for my words to come out like that,” he said pulling to loosen his tie, frustrated that the night hadn’t gone as he expected.

Hoseok placed a comforting hand on Yoongi’s shoulder, “I’m sorry that this happened, but please trust me when I say that she won’t stay mad at you forever.” Yoongi looked up at his friend and scoffed, “You don’t understand, she walked away as if I had slapped her in the face. There’s no chance I can build a relationship, let alone a friendship with her now.”

Hoseok retrieved his hand back, placing it back by his side, “I meant what I said. I may have only known her for 2 years, but if it’s one thing I know best it’s that she doesn’t have the kind of heart that holds anger for long periods of time. She’s too soft, in that sense.” Hearing this Yoongi realized it was first thing he was really learning about you. He sighed and nodded in response.

—————

You left the party just past midnight, allowing Jin and Tae to drop you home. You headed up to your apartment and stood facing the door for a moment before unlocking it and heading in. You were tired. Exhausted even. Over the years, you had done infinite amounts of choreo workouts, with and without the Bangtan members, pushing yourself to the complete limit of your physical stamina. But this, this tired was different. Your body felt numb, as if you had left something behind.

You stood in the entrance way of your apartment figuring out what could have caused you to feel so exhausted and came up with the conclusion that you just needed a good nights rest. And that tomorrow you would be fine.

After pulling out the bobby pins that were holding back pieces of your silvery lilac hair, slipping off your party dress and cleaning off your makeup, you put on some pyjamas, cranked up the heat on the thermostat and fell on your bed, pulling the covers over your face, shutting out the world.

—————

You thought you were dreaming when the noise made you stir. At first you ignored it and turned your body to face the other direction. Maybe it was just the neighbours, they liked to party during the middle of week. But then you heard it again, this time more consciously, as your eyes began to flutter open. Facing the window you could see it was still pitch black outside, what is going on, you thought.

When you turned your body to face the other side of the bed, you noticed the time on the clock on your night stand, it read 3:48am. The banging repeated itself. Someone was at the door. At first, you got worried, who could possibly be calling on you at this hour? Slipping on a hoodie over your t-shirt, you jogged to answer the door as the banging continued.

“Thank god, I thought I would’ve had to stand out here all night,” Yoongi exaggerated as you pulled open the door further to get the person standing on the other side into view.

You rubbed your eyes, still half closed from sleep. “Yoongi, what the hell are you doing here, do you even know what time it is,” you replied rhetorically.

“Ever since I got home from the party, I’ve been tossing and turning in bed. I can’t sleep, I needed to talk to you,” he said sheepishly.

“Yoongi, I…,” you began when he interrupted your thought, “Please, just let me in, I’ll only be 5 minutes, I promise.”

You sighed but stepped aside, allowing him in. It wasn’t until he walked in that you noticed he was only wearing a plain black long-sleeved shirt and his ears were pink all around the edges. You looked down to see if he was holding a jacket in the other hand, he wasn’t.

“Did you leave your dorm and walk all the way here without a jacket?!”, you questioned him looking appalled. He shrugged in response.

Shaking your head you walked over to your closet to grab an extra blanket, “Yoongi, it’s not July, where you can just walk outside like that, you’re going to get sick and then I’ll get in trouble for it because you have a billion and one shows coming up in the New Year and you can’t afford to catch a cold,” you dragged on scolding him while he kept quiet and stood in your small living room.

Bringing over a blanket you wrapped it around his shoulders, when you heard his voice again, “Hoseok was right.”

You looked up at him and asked, “What do you mean?”

He stared back at you for a few second before replying, “He said you can’t stay mad at people for very long.”

You took a step back and then turned to retreat back to your bed, Yoongi following your trail. “He’s wrong, I’m still mad at you, and your 5 minutes are almost up, so say what you have to then split, I have sleep to catch up on,” you said, trying to sound assertive.

He sat down on the edge of your bed, next to you, his lips were turned up in a faint smile. You weren’t looking at him but you could tell he was looking for the right words to say. His breathing was steady and you slightly averted your attention to see him clutching onto the ends of the blanket you had slipped around his body to warm him up.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly after a few moments of silence. He was looking down at his hands, “At the party, I… I wanted to apologize but my words didn’t carry across in the right way that I had intended. I am not apologizing because Hoseok told me to,” now he looked up shifting his body to face yours while still seated on the edge of the bed. “I am apologizing because I want to. It’s true, I went to talk to Hoseok about whatever happened between us, but it was because I only needed advice… I’ve never been in this situation before,” he completed his thought.

You digested his words and then found your voice, “What do you mean, ‘never been in this situation before?’”

Yoongi tensed at your question thinking back to what Hoseok had said to him, ‘Don’t tell her your romantic feelings, it could make things more complicated than they already are.’ He hesitated before he replied, “Um, I’ve never had this many misunderstandings with someone… yeah, that’s what I meant”, He lied, trying to cover up his unfiltered thought from before.

“Oh,” was all you could reply. You were quiet for a moment when you realized this was the longest and first civilized conversation you have ever had with Yoongi. Seeming like you had made progress you looked back at him, “I accept your apology,” you spoke softly, seeing his face relax.

The two of you sat in silence a couple moments longer, before you stifled a yawn, “Okay, time for you to go,” you announced.

He got up from the bed, “Please don’t make me walk back in the cold, can I just stay here?”, he pleaded.

You grabbed at his free hand which wasn’t holding onto the blanket wrapped around him and dragged him to the door. The entire way he created a fuss, pulling back, trying to free himself.

“Jeez, Yoongi, stop being so difficult and go home, I need to get some sleep,” you opened the door to let him out. He stood frozen in his spot of where you had let him go and shook his head.

“Please, I’ll take the couch, but it’s too cold right now, and if I walk back I’ll catch a cold,” he pouted.

Was he seriously pouting right now? Who was this kid? Your thoughts were all jumbled. You rolled your eyes, “Are you seriously going to play the ‘I’m going to get sick’ card on ME right now??” you asked an embarrassed Yoongi who stood silently nodding in obstinance.

You sighed but the shut the door, not having the energy to banter back and forth with the blonde - haired idiot, you let it go. “Fine, you can have the couch, but if you’re not gone when I wake up, you’re dead.”

His eyes widened at first at your threat, but then he let out a laugh. “Pfft, okay, suree,” he brushed you off while heading over to make himself comfortable on your tiny couch. You headed back over to your bed, throwing him a pillow and then getting back under the blankets.

“But what if I’m not gone by the morning?”, he asked.

“Go to sleep, Yoongi,” you simply replied.

———————

Soon after you had shut Yoongi up, you drifted back to sleep. You were almost completely out of it when you felt the bed shift under your weight. You didn’t open your eyes, thinking Yoongi might have gotten up to go back to his dorm, leaving the blanket you lent him on your bed. You ignored the event and fell back into your unconscious state.

———————

Your eyes fluttered open to sunlight pouring in through your window, as you rubbed your eyes with one hand, eliminating sleep. You didn’t notice him until you pulled your head up from your pillow a bit.

Sleeping near the end of your bed on the other side was Yoongi, one hand tucked under his face and the other was outstretched with his fingers lightly brushed up next to yours.

~


	6. Chapter 6

You lay still in your spot in your bed looking at Yoongi as he slept - the past two years he had spent so much time scowling at you that it felt odd to see him in a state of peace. You pulled your hand away from his touch and saw his fingers slightly curl in, as if unconsciously he sensed your disconnection. As you pulled yourself out of bed, you tiptoed to the kitchen, looking back to see if your movements had woken him. He was still as ever, not even a stir.

You started on making yourself some breakfast, putting bread into the toaster, and starting up the coffee machine. When the water came to a boil you began to pour it into a coffee mug when you noticed a flutter of movement from the corner of your eye. You didn’t turn your direction to it, but you knew where it came from. Yoongi shuffled over to stand in the doorway of the kitchen, stifling a yawn. “Morning,” he said, his voice was hoarse.

Without looking in his direction you got right to the point, “I thought I told you to disappear when the sun came up,” you said passively.

“Oh, um…”, he struggled to find his words. “Right.” his voice held disappointment and he turned to go.

You sighed when you looked at him turn away from you, his hair was sticking up from the side, looking fluffy, and once again seeing this side to him changed your perception of the individual standing at arms length from you.

“Wait…you want some coffee?” you asked him, thinking you had been too harsh from the outset. He simply nodded at your offer and returned to his spot of leaning in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Do you have a schedule today?” you asked him as you made his cup of coffee.

“No…” he replied taking the warm beverage you handed him. Your hands brushed each others in the exchange and you felt the same sensation as you had when you had awoken. Your mind dwindled on it a bit longer but his voice brought back your attention, “…but I’ll be in the studio today, I have to finish some songs.”

You didn’t reply, simply nodded at his response. “What about you?” he asked.

Just as you were about to reply, your cell phone began to ring. “Can you grab me my phone, its on the night stand,” you asked Yoongi. He turned to walk over and bring it back to you, it was Taehyung calling.

“Hey,” you breathed into the mouthpiece.

“Have you see Yoongi hyung?” Tae asked.

“Yeah, he’s here with me, why?” you wondered.

“Oh, so he told you the important thing then?” Tae asked curiously. Now you were intrigued. Could Tae be referring to Yoongi’s apology from the previous night? Or was there something else? You decided to find out by acting oblivious.

“No, what important thing?” you brought your gaze up to meet Yoongi’s, who intentionally avoided it by looking down into his coffee cup.

“I don’t know what it is, all he said last night was that he needed to find you and tell you something important, he kept muttering something about the truth,” Tae went on.

Now you felt like there was supposed to be more to Yoongi’s visit from the night before but he didn’t get to it, so you pursued the matter further. You weren’t letting this opportunity slip out of your hands.

“No, Yoongi hasn’t told me anything about that,” you played along. You saw him tense up, he was fidgeting with the end of his sleeve, something he always did when he was nervous or anxious about something. He set the empty coffee cup on the counter and mouthed I’m gonna go at you while you kept the phone pressed to your ear.

“Tae, I gotta go, I’ll see you in a bit,” you replied hastily and ended the call.

Yoongi had already made it to the door by the time you caught up to him. He was escaping, once again, but this time you weren’t going to allow it. Or at least thats what you planned on doing.

“Explain,” you ordered, coming between him and the doorway.

“What are you talking about?” he asked innocently.

“Cut the crap, and tell me what this so-called important truth is that you needed to tell me, huh?” you crossed your arms.

The blonde-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, “There’s nothing to tell, now get out of my way, your wasting my time.”

“Yoongi, please… let’s not start again, if you’d just tell me…”, you exasperated.

“Listen, there’s nothing for me to say that will be of interest to you, and even if there was, it is irrelevant, you can go on living your life without having to worry about it, ok?”, he replied.

Your frustration rose higher. What was so important that he thought was of no relevance to you, “If this is about last night, I - “, you started.

“It has nothing to do with last night,” Yoongi let out an annoyed sigh, “It doesn’t matter.”

He pushed past you walking out of your apartment. You followed his trail.

“Stop lying to me and spit it out,” you yelled after him as he walked away from you. “You’re a coward Min Yoongi - you act like you’re the shit but I know you’re hiding something and you can’t even say it to my face!” Your face had heated up from screaming after him. He was gone now, but you were positive he had heard every last word.

————————————

You’re a coward Min Yoongi

You’re a coward Min Yoongi

You’re a coward Min Yoongi

You’re a coward Min Yoongi

You’re a coward Min Yoongi

The sentence repeated itself over and over in Yoongi’s head as he walked back to his dorm hugging his body, shielding himself from the brisk winter air. Was he really a coward for keeping quiet? He was doing exactly what Hoseok told him to do. He was ignoring his feelings so there wouldn’t be any complications between the two of you. But at what price? No matter what he tried it ended with the same result. You were angry.

Yoongi kept his eyes low as he walked. He returned home and changed, then headed to the studio, he needed to block out your voice. He needed to do it immediately.

————————————

After Yoongi had stormed off you ate half of your breakfast, too frustrated to finish it all. Changed and out the door in 20 minutes you knew exactly where you were headed. You were going to find him. Luckily, he had already mentioned where he would be. Saved you the trouble on having to track him down.

As you climbed the stairs in the company building you bumped into Jin who was on his way down. You said your greetings and then asked him a favour, he complied and followed your trail as you headed towards your destination.

You reached the studio and you could hear a steady stream of beats filtering out as you got closer to the door. You knocked, doing the polite thing, then considering how loud the music was, you knew he wasn’t going to hear you anyways so you headed in without further thought.

The music was blaring when you stepped inside the studio. Yoongi sat in front of the computer holding his head in his hands. His state caused you to soften your composure a bit. You called out his name, but he didn’t hear. So you walked up behind his chair, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He immediately turned around to face whoever had dared to lay a hand on him. When he saw it was you, his eyes revealed a mixture of fear and nervousness. Two characteristics very unlike Yoongi to show.

You gestured for him to turn the music down, as you settled yourself into a desk chair next to him.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you this morning, please tell me what’s going on,” you asked him as sincerely as you could muster.

He looked down at his feet and sighed, “You shouldn’t have come here. You should go.”

“I’m not leaving until you spill Yoongi. Jin hyung is standing outside that door and I made him promise me to not let either of us out until you tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t… Hoseok told me not to…,” he said averting his gaze.

You jumped out of your chair angrily, “There you go again with the whole Hoseok told me not to! Yoongi, I’m not some kind of monster you need to be afraid of, I won’t hurt you.”

Now Yoongi was out of his chair as well, facing you directly, “You will hurt me! You have been hurting me since the first damn day you got here! Why do you think I’ve been avoiding you for the past 2 years anyways, huh?” he said bitterly.

Your eyes widened in rage, “That doesn’t make any sense Yoo-“, you started when his voice interrupted you.

“I. Don’t. Want. To. See. You, ok?! Does that make sense to you?!” he stepped closer to you, “I don’t want to work with you, I don’t want to hear your voice, I don’t want to see you hanging out with the other members, I don’t want to know you exist!” his voiced boomed through the room, bouncing back to you.

You took a step back, you could feel the pressure on your heart getting heavier. The back of your eyes stung, you knew if he said one more word, you would lose it, right then and there.

Somehow you gathered up the courage and asked him, “What was that apology for last night then?”

His shoulders relaxed but his body was still tense, “That was a mistake and it won’t happen again,” his voice felt like venom dripping into your veins, killing you slowly from the inside out.

“I thought you wanted to be friends?” your eyes stared daggers into him.

“We are not friends. I can’t. I won’t.” Yoongi replied.

“Why not? Tell me if I did something wrong, we can work this out, I can - “, you sounded pathetic.

Yoongi chuckled darkly, shaking his head. His gaze shifted to you, and he walked over to where you had pressed yourself up against the door. He was inches away from your face, staring down at you, you could feel his minty breath on the bridge of your nose.

“You don’t understand, Y/N - there was never a ‘we’. And there will never be a ‘we’. There was only ever you, and I.”

~


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m at the company building right now, I’ll meet you there in 20 minutes,” Hoseok said in to the cell phone he held to his ear.

“Okay, but make sure you bring the car, Tae bought too much crap again, and we can’t carry it all back to the dorms alone,” an irritated Jimin said to his hyung. Hoseok could hear Tae giggling in the background.

“Jeez Tae, let’s go, you’ve bought enough shirts!”, Jimin spoke to Taehyung, while still being on the line with Hoseok. “I don’t understand why they let this kid shop for himself, he rips into all his shirts anyway,” Jimin muttered in to the phone, making Hoseok chuckle to himself.

Hoseok said a few more words to Jimin, reminding him where he would meet them and to be there on time, and then he hung up. They had a few more days of break left, then they would ring in the new year and promotions for their next album would be devouring them. 

He came by the company building to pick up some of his belongings, when he noticed Jin standing in front of the door to the recording studio. Caught by curiosity he approached his hyung and asked, “Why are you standing there like a guard, did one of our songs get leaked or something?” he chuckled.

Jin raised an eyebrow at the other member. “No, I’m doing a favour for Y/N,” he replied.

“And does this favour have to do with you guarding the door?” Hoseok was amused.

“Sort of - she’s in there with Yoongi right now. She told me to not let them out until she straightened things out with him,” Jin explained.

Hoseok’s eyes widened in shock and his mouth gaped at what his hyung had just said. “Oh my god! move - I need to get in there before Yoongi screws it all up!” Hoseok said frantically trying to push Jin out of the way.

“Hoseok, stop!” Jin ordered, “She told me strictly not to let anyone in,” he explained to an impatient Hoseok who grew more worried by the second.

“You don’t understand… I know Y/N is going to push Yoongi to the limit and he’s going to say something stupid. He’s going to ruin everything for the rest of us too, Jin. Please, let me go,” Hoseok pleaded.

Jin sighed, “I’m sorry, Hoseok, I can’t.”

————————————

Yoongi’s words echoed in your head, there was never a ‘we’… there will never be a ‘we’…. it made your head spin as you tried to comprehend what was happening. He still stood extremely close to you, breathing heavily, his whole body was tense. You looked up at him directly in his eyes expecting to see unrelenting anger, but all you saw was pain, his eyes glossed over - he was holding himself together as best he could, just like you.

The energy returned to your arms and you put both hands on his chest and pushed him back, out of reach.

“So that’s how you’re going to play it huh?”, your voice regained its strength. “You play dirty, Min Yoongi. You are a cheat. A liar. And you have no respect for others.”

Yoongi laughed, he sounded like he had been punched in the face. “Is that all you got?, he prodded.

He was inviting you to throw more angry words at him. Yoongi was beginning to lose the feeling in himself. He wanted to hear you yell until you hated him, tell him he’s a terrible person, and an unreliable, despicable friend. He deserved to hear it.

“Is this some sort of game to you, Yoongi? If it is, I’m done playing,” you tried to catch your breath as you walked over to where he stood, clutching the desk chair for support.

“Listen to me closely - I am done. You said you didn’t want to know I existed, right? Watch me make your damn wish come true.” You stared at him a second longer hoping he would say something to turn the situation around. But when his silence greeted you like a knife in the back, you took it as a cue to leave. And you made damn well sure that you slammed the door on your way out.

———————————

Hoseok had followed you around for days after your little run in with Yoongi, and his questions were suffocating you. Yoongi had already caused enough damage to last you through the next decade and Hoseok’s questioning wasn’t helping.

You had told him off for pestering you and after his look of disappointment he left you with your thoughts. You felt bad for snapping at Hoseok, he was one of your best friends after all, but right now you needed to be on your own, figure out what had happened and what you were supposed to do now.

A couple weeks passed, and you had made no progress, so you decided to head home for a week or two - maybe it was just the setting which was clouding your thoughts. As you packed your suitcase you made a phone call to your manager and BTS’, letting your superior’s know you would out of the country for the next few days. They agreed to your trip but warned you to be back in time for promotions.

You had gone home and spent some time with family and friends until the new year, but when you rung in the new year with your current boyfriend, there was only one thing on your mind. Yoongi.

You returned after the holidays and plunged yourself straight into preparations for the new album release - a lot of choreo had to be set up, managing all of it was going to take some time. It was a new year, and when the clock had struck 12 on January 1st, you made a promise to yourself that Yoongi was not going to get in your way this year. It will be different, it will be good.

Or so you thought.

————————————

Fast forward 9 months: September.

The year had gone by somehow. In January, you had asked BTS’ manager to get a different choreographer to work with Yoongi because you couldn’t do it yourself. He was hesitant at first and you were a little scared he was going to fire you because it was so close to their comeback and this would only be a hindrance. You were sure he was going to say no but then Jin had stepped in and persuaded him to get another choreographer to work with Yoongi.

The 7 members still showed up for group practices with you but you made sure to keep your eyes away from Yoongi’s direction. You focused on the other 6 members, acting as if the seventh didn’t exist. That was your promise to yourself.

The comeback and promotions had all gone well, thats what you thought so at least.

Now, as you sat in your favourite café down the street from your apartment, you stared out at the street watching the sun set.

Tae and Hoseok were sitting across from you at the table mumbling things to one another. You thought you heard Tae complain that his hot chocolate had gotten cold, but you couldn’t be sure, your mind was somewhere else right now. It had been for the past couple weeks - ever since it got cold your memories came flooding back.

Tae had noticed your lost interest in the conversation and he reached over to poke you in the arm which you were resting on the table. “Hey, what are you thinking about?”, he asked innocently.

“Nothing important,” you waved him off from any more questions.

“Okay, then we have something important to tell you,” Tae continued. You took a sip of your hot chocolate and nodded, waiting for him to talk.

“We’ve asked the other lead choreo teacher to not return for the winter season, we want you to work with all of us,” he said hesitantly.

This was not a new topic for you. The other members had asked you as well, earlier in the year, to just work with Yoongi professionally and not interact with him in any other way. But you, being stubborn as ever, had denied.

“I can’t,” you answered Tae’s comment, unsurprisingly.

This time Hoseok looked up from his drink, “He’s making the rest of us suffer, you know that right?” he asked. Ever since your argument with Yoongi, the other members made sure to not mention his name around you, it felt like they were tip toeing bare foot around pieces of broken glass scattered on the floor.

“We thought he would be able to pull himself together after everything that happened…”, Hoseok continued.

“He did though, I saw him on the music shows - “, you interrupted.

“Those were just for performance, Y/N, he’s good at that… but when we’re back at the dorm he just returns to this weird state of just being numb to the rest of the world. It’s beginning to frighten me how long it’s been going on for,” worry shone straight through his eyes as they met yours.

“Please, just consider it, ok? We really depend on you to help keep up our good image in the media, and we can’t substitute in other choreographers in your place, it’s too difficult,” Tae spoke softly.

That sinking feeling returned, the same one you had felt last year. You couldn’t bring yourself to answer verbally so you softly nodded in the direction of the two boys, hoping they understood that you knew the terms.

—————————————

The three of you had sat in the café for some more time, and now it was getting late. The streets began to empty out, people were heading home for the night, and the air was brisk, which only made you hide further in the scarf wrapped around your neck. You had said goodbye to your friends, who headed back to their home, unlike them, you were exhausted. These days, it was your emotional state which caused you to feel more vulnerable than your physical one.

As you passed through the vacant streets in downtown you noticed many shop keepers close up their stores for the night, securing things in place. You didn’t glance around too much, just kept you gaze forward and your strides quick.

But despite your determined motions trying to carry you home as quick as possible, you were no where near safety just yet.

As you passed an alley way you heard the voices. You made sure you were out of sight before you peeked to see what was going on. It was dark but you managed to make out 3 figures in the space between the two buildings. Two were standing over the third, who was on the ground, back up against the wall.

The taller one of the two who was standing reached down to grab the one on the ground by his shirt and pull him to his feet. After he did this, the other standing individual took a step closer and landed a punch straight to the third individual’s face.

You covered your mouth, trying to hide the noise from your apparent grasp as you witnessed this. It seemed like they were just two thugs picking on some random stranger. The two individuals, whom you predicted were guys from their physique, took some more turns dishing out punches and kicks to the third individual who was holding himself up on the brick wall behind him.

Why wasn’t the victim fighting back you wondered. Ignoring the victim’s motives you dug out your cell phone from your pocket and dialled the police. After explaining what was happening, it wasn’t long until you heard police sirens getting closer to you from the distance.

At the first sign of the audible sirens from the police cars, the two thugs had scattered. Typical, you thought. You crossed the street, getting out of the way before the police showed up; at first you had wanted to go make sure the victim was okay, but you decided against it, the police would handle it from here.

As you hid in the entrance of another alley way across the street you watched as two police cars showed up and 2 officers got out, heading into the alley to retrieve the victim. Some people had gathered around the scene to see what was going on, and some had come to stand in front of you, blocking your view from seeing who it was.

As you attempted to dodge around the small crowd, you saw glimpses of the 2 officers carrying the victim to their patrol cars. You still hadn’t gotten a look at the individual’s face. You pushed past 2 older women whispering amongst themselves about the scene, to see who the officers were carrying.

Although they were walking away from you, your eyes grew wide in response to the sight that lay in front of you. You recognized that head of blonde hair anywhere. Yoongi.

Before you could even think a rational thought you felt your feet carrying you forward, breaking out into a sprint as you reached the police car just before they stuffed the victim in it. You reached Yoongi who was leaning against the police car, where one of the officers was still holding onto his arm. You took in his condition - swollen eye, cut bottom lip, bruised hands, messy hair, and no jacket.

Without hesitation, you slipped an arm around his waist, and placed his arm around your neck for support. The officer still holding onto him was now attesting to your sudden contact with him but you explained who you were and he questioned it at first, but then called over the other officer to confirm whether they could let you take Yoongi with you or not.

The whole process was very irritating, and while they completed the process, you kept supporting Yoongi who was passed out in your side embrace. You needed to get him back into a conscious state so you tapped on his cheek, trying to wake him up. It took some tries, considering his condition, but his good eye seemed to flutter open a bit in response to your attempts to bring him back.

He took in the sight of you, as you clung onto him. He thought he was dreaming at first, then his vision cleared up further and his focus came intact. He saw your face come into view and he breathed a sigh of relief, putting more of his weight on you. His head was spinning from the encounter, and he felt paralyzed because of the cold, shivering.

You noticed his reaction to the cold, and shrugged off your jacket rather difficultly while still trying to hold up a half conscious Yoongi and placed it around his shoulders.

That’s when his voice drowned into your ears, “This brings back memories, huh?”, he said quietly, but with a slight humorous undertone.

You kept quiet, you didn’t know what to say, but Yoongi wasn’t finished yet. He leaned in slightly closer, to ask you one final question before he passed out again in your hold - “Where have you been, Y/N?”

So much for keeping your promise to yourself. 

~


	8. Chapter 8

If it was one thing you regretted, it was not going to the gym more often in the past year because carrying Yoongi all the way back to your apartment was a bigger struggle than you had imagined. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness, and with him putting all his weight on you as you tried to steady yourself while walking, didn’t help the situation at all.

You eventually made it back home, cursing at yourself under your breath as you tried to jam your key into the lock and get the door open. When you finally heard the click, you kicked the door open further with your foot and dragged Yoongi inside, where you brought him over and placed him on the couch, as gently as you possibly could manage.

You noticed he was shivering, so you went over to the thermostat and cranked the heat up, then proceeded to run over to your closet to grab as many blankets as you could find. If he wanted to get in a fight, fine - the least he could do was wear a damn jacket, you thought. When you returned, you noticed Yoongi had woken, but was still shaking from the cold. You rushed over to him, covering him in the 2 blankets you recovered from the shelf in your closet. He hadn’t said a word, just closed his eyes again, letting the warmth of the blankets envelope him.

You grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and the first aid kit to seal the cut on his lip but when you returned to his aid you got an undesirable response. As you put the ice pack to Yoongi’s swollen eye, he jerked at the cold touch and shoved your arm away grumbling to himself.

“Yoongi, you have to ice it, otherwise, the swelling won’t stop,” you tried to reason with him.

He didn’t open his eyes to respond, “I’m fine, leave me be.”

“But -“, you started right before you got interrupted.

“I told you, I’m fine, just give me a minute and then ill be gone,” his voice was hoarse.

There it was again. That same anger that boiled up inside you everytime Yoongi left you hanging without an explanation.

“What were you thinking, getting in a fight like that? What are you trying to prove Yoongi?”, you questioned.

“I’m not trying to prove anything. And I didn’t start the fight - those two idiots tried to jump me and steal my headphones,” Yoongi huffed in disappointment.

You gave yourself a second to think before responding, “Then why weren’t you fighting back? All I saw was them throwing punches at you while you stood like a stupid punching bag.”

Yoongi pushed the blankets aside and got up into a sitting position on the couch. He was avoiding your eyes, you thought you sensed him feeling embarrassed about the whole incident. But then again you couldn’t be sure.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said.

“Yoongi, I carried your unconscious ass all the way here, I think I deserve to know!”, you declared heatedly.

“Y/N, please…”, he began tiredly. Your look of dissatisfaction made him stop mid-sentence and groan. “Fine. I didn’t want to, okay?”

“What do you mean?”, you asked.

“I was… I couldn’t bring myself to fight back. I feel like the pain from their hits was masking what was going through my head,” Yoongi answered softly.

“I didn’t want to defend myself,” he continued, then his gaze leaned up and locked onto yours, “I didn’t want to be saved.”

You got up from where you were sitting on the couch, and took a few steps back trying to steady your heart rate which had spiked in the past few seconds. “You’ve changed, you know that?”, you spoke with tears brimming your eyes.

“How would you know? We barely even know each other,” he admitted. It was like being slapped with the truth. No matter how hard you tried to deny it, that was one truth that was still a fact.

“And who’s fault was that, huh?”, you spat.

Yoongi’s disheartened look blazed fires in your heart, “Let’s not play the blame game, right now… or ever. I don’t have the energy for it.”

You were standing in the middle of your living room, staring daggers at Yoongi who was still seated upright on your couch, looking down at his hands, where noticeable bruises were now beginning to form on his knuckles. Yoongi had lied, he had thrown a few hits at the beginning, but eventually he gave in, let his hands drop to his sides, leaving himself open to all kinds of wounds.

You heaved a heavy sigh before you dropped to the floor where you had been standing, pulling your knees closer to your chest, and wrapped your arms around your legs, keeping your head down. You couldn’t see, but you felt Yoongi’s eyes on you. When you lifted your head, you were right, his eyes were curious, as they inspected your body movements.

“Why do you that?”, you asked after a moment of silence.

“Do what?”, he countered.

“Make me frustrated like that? Most people get frustrated when someone does or says something wrong… but you… you don’t do anything, yet you seem to get on my nerves the most,” you admitted, feeling stupid.

Yoongi looked down at his hands which were fidgeting with the fabric of the blankets still wrapped around his torso. His silence was louder than anything you had ever imagined.

“How come you always leave me hanging? How is it that I can remember what your cologne smells like - spearmint gum. Or how you walk when you’re angry because Jimin ate your leftovers or when you’re happy because you’ve spent all night working on a song and finally finished it just as the sun was coming up.” Your questions filled the room, and Yoongi’s attention had become fully alert now.

“How is it that I remember why you dislike the cold months, or why you always hated wearing high tops during dance practices, yet I don’t know what your favourite colour is? How is it that I can know so much and so little about you all at once?” Yoongi’s eyes glossed over.

“I’m sorry,” was all he managed to voice.

“I don’t accept your apology, Yoongi. Not after what happened last time.” There was a certain uneasiness which set itself in your bones. It felt as though this might be the last conversation you were going to have with Yoongi, and it frightened you. Right to your core.

Yoongi was silent, once again. You wondered what had happened to him in these past 9 months, he was always the one getting fired up, including himself whole-heartedly into any argument. But now, he sat as though he wanted to take the heat, just like the fight. He was defenceless.

“You can’t just push and pull people whenever you feel like it,” you spoke calmly, still sitting in your spot. “It hurts more than you think.”

Yoongi was biting his lower lip but when he looked up from his lowered gaze and said hesitantly, “If I told you the truth, will you promise to just accept what it is and then drop it?”

You contemplated his question, how bad could it be, right?, you thought. You sat up straight, bringing your legs down and crossing them. “Alright, I promise,” you said with fake confidence, acting as though your heart wasn’t shaking.

Yoongi sighed and then asked, “Do you remember the Christmas party from last year, the one the label threw?”

You recalled the events of that night. It hadn’t gone how you planned, and it felt as though that one night Yoongi had spent with you was the precursor to everything that had happened since. It still felt like it had happened yesterday,

“Yeah,” you responded.

“When you left the party, and I couldn’t sleep because of whatever happened between us… well when I went to ask Taehyung where you lived, he asked me why I needed to talk to you at that time,” he continued, as you listened intently.

“The truth I told him was not the same truth I told you that night, or the one that I was planning on telling you,” his voice grew softer and you found yourself moving closer to hear him better.

You got up and took a spot next to him on the couch. “Why didn’t you tell me the whole truth?” you asked anxiously.

You could see how nervous this was making Yoongi - his fidgeting hadn’t stopped and you placed a hand over his to stop his movements.

“Yoongi?”, you prompted him.

“Because of him,” he replied, not meeting your eyes.

You drew your hand back, confused at his vague response. “Him, who? One of the members?” you asked for clarity.

He was quiet for a moment before he shook his head in denial and his voice cut through the silence, “Your boyfriend,” he answered.

Your whole body went cold feeling as though you were standing outside in the brisk fall air rather than sitting in your warm apartment. Yoongi’s eyes locked on yours, elevating your pulse, making it thunder in your ears. His gaze implied a single, elementary meaning - checkmate.

~


	9. Chapter 9

Without knowing it, Yoongi had you trapped in a corner.

“How d-did you.. I mean W-who told you…”, you stuttered, trying to comprehend the words that had just left Yoongi’s mouth.

“Taehyung.” He admitted, his gaze remaining on yours, unwavering.

You face-palmed, muttering to yourself, I’m really going to kill that idiot next time I see him, you went off. You wondered why Tae had told him in the first place, he knew how you felt about Yoongi from day one, yet he still choose to let it slip. Maybe he accidentally said is in his sleep - considering the amount of dumb things he had done in the past, you let yourself think it wouldn’t be surprising if he had. But what if he had told Yoongi intentionally?

Questions clouded your mind, and you tried to push them aside as you uncovered your face. “I still don’t understand what my boyfriend has to do with any of this,” you responded.

Yoongi got up angrily from his spot on the couch, “You really are clueless, Y/N!”, his voice rose as he threw his hands up in frustration.

You looked at Yoongi confused as he shook his head, then it hit you - All the sarcastic and rude comments, all the criticism and hostile glares. All the ignoring and yelling and scoffing and ‘i don’t cares’, they were all a defence mechanism. Yoongi cared. You remembered when you were little and your mother used to tell you that when a boy teased you it was because he liked you and you laughed it off, saying that is was nonsense, a myth, never really happened in real life. And now here you were, staring at a blonde-haired boy standing in the middle of your living room who was the epitome of what your mother had taught you as a child. How ironic.

You went to stand in front of Yoongi, “Please tell me this is a joke,” you questioned.

He looked at you with disappointment, “You know what, nevermind… just forget anything I’ve said. I’m leaving.”

You blocked his way, “Wait - you haven’t answered my question.”

“Y/N…”, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Tell me why you’ve kept me in the dark about your feelings for the past 2 and a half years, Yoongi, then I’ll let you go,” your voice held a kind of sadness even you were surprised to hear.

He looked up at you, his eyes inspecting your own, “Because it was easier. There - now let me go,” he tried to push you aside once more, but you resisted.

“Please, no more running,” at this point you were desperate to hear him explain to you what was going on in his head.

He took a step back, “Because I knew what would happen if I told you. It would screw things up…” he breathed.

“And you don’t think things aren’t screwed up right now, huh?”, you asked with annoyance.

“That’s not what I meant - whether we were friends or not, somehow we made it work for our careers. And I accept that it’s my fault that I pushed it too far, I pushed you too far, that it only came back to hurt me,” his voice softened.

“I thought maybe if I just continued to throw unmeaningful words your way, I could fool myself into thinking I didn’t care…,” he continued.

“Yoongi, I -“, you began, but he held up his hand to gesture for you to stop.

“This past year our performances have been off and none of us have been in our element,” he said.

“That was not my fault,” you huffed.

“I know, and I want us all to practice together again - let’s just go back to how things used to be - we’ve suffered too much damage already,” Yoongi stated. You wondered whether he was referring to just his career or his relationship with you or both. His expression made it difficult to tell.

“That’s all I have to say, I told you the truth, and I’ve answered your question, now I’m leaving,” he brushed past you slightly, “Oh, and when I’m gone you have to forget all this, like you promised.”

He left you standing in place, his words had you paralyzed - Forget everything? Maybe you had made the wrong decision after all, you thought. He reached the doorway, puling it open to let himself out.

“One more thing - I don’t really know whether it’s my place to say anything about this, but Taehyung told me you weren’t happy with your boyfriend,” his voice was clear and you stood listening with your back to him, feet glued to the floor, “I’m guessing he wanted me to do something about it - turns out I’m not the right person for that… I just thought I should mention it so you can find someone who is.”

And with that he was gone.

————————————

A couple weeks passed and you found yourself walking down the city streets as you took in the crisp Fall air. Yoongi hadn’t contacted you since you had brought him to your apartment after he had gotten into a fight, but according to Hoseok, he was doing okay now. His bruises were fading, but for some reason your heart was left unsettled.

You tried to forget, you really did. But it only made it harder when you intentionally attempted to rid yourself of the thought of him. Very little time had passed since Yoongi had confessed, and although he made you promise that the topic would be spoken of no more, you questioned whether you really wanted to forget in the first place.

As you strolled down the streets, giving your greetings to your neighbourhood grocer vendors and some children who were running up and down the street emersed in a game, you spotted an individual whom deserved a piece of your mind, Taehyung.

“Is it true?,” you asked as you walked up to him. He was standing at the mailbox, dropping letters into the mail slot that needed to be mailed out.

He raised his eyebrow before answering, “Is what true?”

“That you think I’m unhappy with Y/BF/N?” you looked up at him as he turned to you, finishing depositing his letters.

“Wow, I didn’t think he would do it…”, he seemed surprised, referring to Yoongi’s confession.

“I am not unhappy, Tae.. Y/BF/N, has been good to me for a long time…”, you tried to explain.

“Oh please, cut the bullshit,” he shook his head, as he turned in the other direction and started to walk, you followed in his footsteps.

“I’m serious, Tae!”, you let out.

“Yeah, so am I! Look I know with everything that’s happened between Yoongi and you it might be a little confusing to admit but I know Y/BF/N has just been a filler for you from the start,” he said.

Tae stopped walking suddenly and turned to face you, “Listen, Y/N, I don’t know why I picked a girl to be my best friend, like honestly a guy would’ve been much less drama,” you smacked him on the arm playfully and he laughed but continued, “but for some odd reason, which I can’t explain, I ended up with you, and you’re all I’ve got, along with the members.”

Tae sighed as if this was a sudden realization, “You know what the problem is? You and Yoongi are too much alike, thinking that you can fool each other into thinking that you’re both some kind of heartless people whom aren’t affected by each other. Even Hoseok can be a little clueless sometimes.”

“But Yoongi said to forget,” you admitted to your friend.

“You need to think about this for yourself, Y/N. Yoongi likes to think he’s doing this for the better, but like I said, no one is benefitting from the silence,” Tae finished his thought.

You took a minute to comprehend what Tae had just explained to you and then found yourself pulling him into your embrace. He chuckled, “What’s this for?”

You smiled into the hug, “Shut up, you’re gonna ruin it.”

Tae had told Yoongi on purpose. He was always one step ahead of the game.

~


	10. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this fic after I heard these two songs, they are two of my favourites; have a listen ~
> 
> FRIENDS - ED SHEERAN   
> I’M YOURS - ALESSIA CARA

If you were to describe your relationship with Yoongi in a couple of words it would come down to: walking away from each other. It felt as though since day one, that’s all the two of you ever knew what to do; there were no second guesses or other options to choose from, it was either stay or turn your back. 

After Taehyung’s confession to you about your relationship with Yoongi, you not only realized that he was right, but also that it was a lot harder to make decisions for yourself when you knew you had something to lose. 

This boy somehow managed to target every emotion in your body and you still kept him at arms length because of the amount of confusion that he caused in your thoughts. But as you lay in your bed staring out the window at the dark night sky, you decided that despite the lack of clarity in your head, you would do what you had to, and if you lost the war, the scars would fade eventually.

————————

A week later you found yourself at his door. As you stood there, faces inches from the door, you remembered that night where he was standing where you were now - oh how the tables had turned.

You took a deep breath before you knocked politely, hoping he wouldn’t slam the door on you once he saw you. A painfully slow moment passed before you heard someone undoing the lock from the inside and inching the door open. 

The first thing you noticed were his eyes - they held tiredness; the kind when you feel slightly uneasy even after you had gotten everything off your chest. Then your eyes took in the rest of him - he was enveloped in a navy coloured blanket, and you could see his grey zip up sweater poking out from underneath. He had the hood of the sweater pulled over his head with his blonde fringe sweeping out from under, reaching just above his eyes. 

You wondered if you had possibly woken him from a nap. “Did I disturb you?”, you asked softly.

He shook his head, indicating a ‘no’, and then pulled open the door further to let you inside. As you stepped in, you unzipped the front of your jacket, as he reached around you to shut the door, the warmth of his dorm welcoming you.

“What’s up?”, he asked.

You cocked your head slightly to one side before giving him a small smile, “You never thanked me for saving your ass the other day.”

“Oh..,” he scratched the side of his head, “…thanks, I guess?”, he seemed out of it.

“I’m sorry but I only take ‘thank you’s’ in cash,” your smile grew bigger.

He raised an eyebrow, and turned to grab his wallet off the table and pulled some bills out, holding them out for you to take. There was definitely something off about him, you were just joking around when you mentioned the compensation.

You walked over to him, and pushed his hand back in his direction gently, “Yoongi, I was just joking… Are you okay?”, you asked.

He apprehended your teasing but simple nodded and slipped the bills back in, before returning the black leather wallet back to its spot on the table near the entranceway. You heard Taehyung’s voice in the back of your head, this silence isn’t benefitting anyone, it repeated itself to you.

This is what you had been preparing yourself for for the past week - so you took a deep breath and closed the distance between yourself and Yoongi. His composure made it easy for you to step into his embrace, even though he wasn’t expecting it. You wrapped your arms around his torso, and leaned your head into his left shoulder - you were close to his height, but he still had something on you. 

At the sudden contact Yoongi’s body stiffened, “Y/N…what are you -,” his voice finally emerged.

“Shhh,” you tightened your grip and you closed your eyes.

You were afraid he might have pushed you off, but after a moment of hesitation you felt his arms slowly curl themselves around you, and he leaned his head in your direction. This was the only silence you needed.

After letting your heart settle down, you pulled back to look at Yoongi’s face, keeping him at arm’s length.

Okay, here goes, you thought. “I wanted to talk about the other day,” your voice was hesitant. 

There was no immediate surprise to his composure but he did slightly bow his head in response. 

“You promised me you would forget, Y/N”, he spoke evenly.

You began fiddling with your hands, “I’m sorry, but after you left, I realized that I can’t keep that promise.”

“Why not?” he asked.

You took a second to glance at his eyes before responding, “Because, you can’t just march into my heart, leave footprints and then walk away, expecting no changes to be present.”

He took a step back now, “I already told you Y/N, just forget what I said -everything is fine, we can just go back to the way everything used to be, we will do well and -”

Your voice cut him off, “No!”, you ran your hands through your hair, a little disheartened at his response. 

He was looking at you directly now, surprised but awaiting for you to say something. 

“I- I can’t go back to the way things used to be, Yoongi. I’ve had some time to think about what you said last week, but I still can’t wrap my head around why you would hide your feelings from me,” your voice began to shake - saying these things to Yoongi made your knees buckle, why was this feeling of weakness coming around now, your mind questioned. “You’ve gotten in my head Min Yoongi, and now, just like you, I’m having trouble trying to block you out. I don’t know what you did, but it’s completely unfair.”

Yoongi still stood at a distance from you, but when he saw the tears begin to fall down your face, he found himself put back in that spot where he was second guessing his decisions. Seeing you defenceless, especially in front of him, made his heart fill with remorse.

He acted without any rational thought and reached out to grab your arm and pull you towards him. He used the sleeve of his sweater to wipe the tears that had covered your cheeks, gently holding onto your other arm. 

You bowed your head, preventing yourself from looking into his eyes, feeling embarrassed for crying in front of the one person you had sworn to yourself you would never show any sign of vulnerability to. He leaned forward to rest his forehead on yours, “What about your boyfriend?”, he inquired reluctantly. 

You gave him a simple reply, “Gone.” 

At your response, his shoulders loosened, as if you had lifted a strain that was keeping him cognizant. He sighed and reached down to intertwine his fingers with yours, still leaning his forehead against yours.

“So this is how it’s gonna be then, huh?”, he chuckled lightly.

“I guess so,” you answered in a whisper.

“You know when Tae finds out, he’s gonna insist he called it before anyone else,” Yoongi’s voice lifted.

“I bet he already has,” you felt a smile spreading across your face.

“Does this mean we’re friends?” Yoongi finally asked

You leaned back and looked up to meet his gaze, smiling in response, you shook your head. 

It didn’t matter how long it took for you to realize the actuality - all you could be sure of was that you and Yoongi were never meant to be just friends.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author’s Note: Thank you to anyone who has read ‘Are We Friends?’ and has given it love ^0^


End file.
